Amistades viejas, amores nuevos
by XimenaRD
Summary: A dos meses del conflicto con Majin Buu, la vida de Gohan vuelve a la normalidad. La amistad de Video esta mejor que nunca, y alguien inesperado vuelve.
1. Encuentros

Capítulo 1: Encuentros

El amanecer brindaba a ciudad Satán un nuevo día, dos meses después de la derrota del nefasto ser, Majin Boo. El joven se encaminaba a un día más de estudio hacia la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad, en su memoria reinaban los recuerdos de batallas que yacían en el pasado.

Situado en la terraza de la institución, Son Gohan se dispuso a bajar cuando algo capto su atención, eran aquellos ojos azules que poseía nada más ni nada menos que la justiciera de la ciudad, Videl Satán.

Aquella terraza era, desde hace mucho tiempo, un punto de reunión haciéndose un habito entre los dos jóvenes, el encontrase ahí para disfrutar la compañía del otro. Habito, que por supuesto ellos no habían notado.

-¡Hola Gohan!- la señorita rompió con aquel silencio con una cálida bienvenida.

-Hola Videl- así mismo el chico de cabello negro le regreso el jovial saludo de la pelinegra

-¿Cómo has estado?- la chica cuestiono

-Si te refieres desde que mi padre regreso, en casa el ambiente es mucho más familiar- el chico ahora esbozaba una sonrisa genuina.

-Me alegro mucho- tomo una pausa- desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte una cosa- diciendo estas palabras la joven había bajado un poco la mirada.

Sin saber porque Gohan experimento algo totalmente nuevo: algo se removía en su interior, las palmas de sus manos sudaban, un nudo en su garganta se había hecho presente. "¿Acaso ella lo invitaría…" Esa idea le hizo sacudir la cabeza, ¿Por qué aquel pensamiento le paso por la mente? Recupero la compostura y siguió escuchado.

-Gohan, deseo que me entrenes- dijo ella con firmeza

El chico se sentía contrariado, se sentía feliz porque pasaría más tiempo con ella. Pero de alguna forma algo lo decepcionaba.

-Sería un gusto pero, ¿Por qué deseas ser más fuerte?

-Falsamente creía ser fuerte pero desde que te conocí, después de verte volar, después de ver la gran batalla que azoto la tierra; me he puesto a pensar que no me vendría mal aumentar mis capacidades y que mejor contigo Gohan, que ya me has enseñado a volar- aquellas palabras eran verídicas paro había algo más detrás de la petición de la joven.

El primogénito de los Son experimentaba una gran admiración, era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre ella: la determinación de ser mejor. De cierta forma le recordó a su padre. Ahora sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Una idea se formó dentro de él.

-Lo haré pero con una condición- era arriesgado pero tenía que intentarlo.

Videl quedo perpleja ¿Qué podría ser esa condición? Irónicamente la misma idea que hace unos instantes cruzo la cabeza de Gohan, se hacía presente en ella.

-¿y cuál es?- apenas pudo susurrar, los nervios le traicionaban.

Adoptando la típica pose de los Son, Gohan le dijo su respectivo requisito.

-Me encantaría que combatiéramos el crimen como un equipo, ¿serias el Gran Saiyman dos?

Su pequeña burbuja exploto haciéndola caer en cuenta en su cruda situación que enfrentaba con él.

-Está bien- dijo en un tono sutil de resignación.

La verdad era que desde que pasaba tiempo con él, todas aquellas facetas negativas que albergaba en su interior habían desaparecido casi por completo reemplazándolas por nuevas experiencias que le hacían sentir feliz de manera considerable y, sin percatarse, Gohan ya ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de la joven. Dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía, Videl decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y resolver de una vez por todas aquel dilema en el que se encontraba.

Necesitaba pasar tiempo con él y así eventualmente lograría confesar el secreto que guardaba, solo esperaba tener éxito.

La campana sonó avisando a los muchos estudiantes que la hora de clases estaba comenzando.

Él sonreía, lo que era normal viniendo de Gohan, aunque podía notar algo de tristeza en aquella sonrisa. "Tal vez estoy imaginándome cosas" se dijo ella para sus adentros

-Entremos- dijo el joven, a la par que comenzaba su marcha hacia el aula.

* * *

Sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí, Ireza saludo con efusividad mientras que Shapner apenas y asintió a modo de bienvenida.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos asientos, cada uno encerrado en su propio mundo no oyeron la entrada del profesor sino hasta que este comenzó a hablar.

-Muy buenos días tengan todos, les tengo un aviso importante. El día de hoy una nueva alumna ha ingresado a nuestra institución educativa, les pido que sean amables con ella- el catedrático se giró hacia la puerta- ya puedes entrar.

La señorita que cruzaba el acceso hacia la sala era de una estatura mediana, cabello castaño, ojos verde azulado y un cuerpo esbelto

Aquella joven capto la atención de cierto guerrero. Sus facciones le eran muy familiares.

-Encantada de verlos, mi nombre es Lime.

Lime

Ya había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte. Después de unos segundos de meditación Gohan recordó a la persona portadora de aquella designación.

Era la pequeña que conoció en las montañas, en un lugar atacado por el horrible monstruo Cell, protagonista de muchas pesadillas de Gohan durante su niñez.

El primogénito de Goku no podía quitar la vista de aquella muchacha que alguna vez conoció siendo niños los dos. No cabía dudas, era la Lime que había conocido ahora en una versión juvenil y mucho más madura.

La nostalgia se apodero de su ser, y como prueba de ello esbozaba una débil sonrisa con matices de tristeza. De cierta forma se sentía culpable. Culpable por haberse olvidado de ella, su abuelo y los muchos habitantes que alojaba aquella pequeña zona de la montaña.

Pero luego llego la inquietud, Lime le había conocido en su forma Saiyajin, las probabilidades eran bastante altas de ser descubierto, lo que le llevaría a largas platicas acerca de él y sus poderes ocultos, algo que le causaba nerviosismo y ansia.

No había otra opción, Lime era lista y si lo llegaba a descubrir tarde o temprano, tendría que contárselo. Sería absurdo ocultar algo que es más que evidente.

La voz del educador lo regreso a la sala de clases separándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Busca un sitio desocupado y comencemos la clase

El único lugar sin ningún estudiante sentado en él se hallaba adelante del combatiente de los crímenes. La joven sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigió hacia allá, pero antes de tomar asiento se topó con un rostro que le parecía haber visto antes.

Intercambiaron miradas y en un segundo que le pareció eterno alguien ya estaba en su pensar.

Gohan, el guerrero dorado.

Su guerrero dorado

* * *


	2. Descubrimiento

Esperanza.

Eso le transmitía él.

La esperanza de lograr salvar a todos, de no sentirse acorralados y no esconderse cual presas de sus depredadores.

Él los había salvado.

La había salvado.

Le había esperado largas tardes enteras, todos los días. Deseaba verlo, anhelaba que cumpliera la promesa de una visita. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

La tristeza se apodero de ella por mucho tiempo. La vida siguió su curso y aquellas decepciones ya no dolían demasiado.

Siguió preparándose para llegar a ser una persona que pudiera ayudar a muchos y la única forma que le parecía que era capaz de hacer, era por medio de aliviar personas. Quería llegar a ser una importante doctora y de esta forma lograría su cometido. Por esa razón se trasladó a ciudad Satán, donde seguiría sus estudios y alcanzaría su sueño.

Pero ahora teniendo a un joven que se asemejaba demasiado a él, la caja de los recuerdos se abría nuevamente evocando aquel personaje que marco su vida.

¿Cuál sería el nombre chico que la veía fijamente? Había algo en él que le decía haberse conocido antes.

Acaso…

¿Qué haría si lo que suponía era verídico? La duda le hacía sentir un gran nerviosismo pero en su corazón sabía que Gohan y aquel que estaba justo ahí con ella eran el mismo.

Su Gohan era rubio y poseía ojos azules, el joven que despertó su atención tenía el cabello azabache y sus ojos eran dos esferas del mismo color.

Corto aquel intercambio de miradas y tomo asiento. Aquel día seria largo.

* * *

El profesor presentaba a la nueva alumna cosa que no le parecía algo fuera de lo común a Videl, apenas y la observo. Tomaría el asiento que estaba justo enfrente de su amigo.

Para cuando ella estaba por tomar aquel lugar algo raro paso, la hija del campeón mundial noto que Gohan no apartaba la vista de ella y que al llegar la susodicha a su nuevo puesto los dos intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos de Gohan parecían verla de una forma que inquietaba a Videl y ni hablar de Lime que le miraba a su amigo como si de verdad se conociesen de toda la vida.

¿Qué podría ser todo aquel teatro? ¿Se conocían? ¿Habrían tenido algo que ver en el pasado? Tener todas esas interrogantes le hacía rabiar. Como siempre, actuaba impulsivamente cegada por la furia, y lo único que Videl pudo hacer ante esa incómoda situación fue soltar un gruñido acompañado de su típico semblante con ceño fruncido.

Y para terminar su mala suerte su rubia amiga lo había notado todo, desde las ojeadas extrañas de Gohan y Lime hasta la evidente furia de su amiga lo cual le causaba cierta diversión.

Queriéndola molestar más, Ireza tomo un trozo de papel y en él escribió "¿Celosa?". Casi sin aguantar las ganas de reír lo paso a su compañera quien reviso su contenido.

"¿Acaso te burlas de mí? No tengo por qué estarlo" hizo bolita el papel y se lo dio a la rubia.

Resignada a no poder reír un poco más, pues esas situaciones le parecían entretenidas, dio fin a aquella corta conversación. "Si tú lo dices, aunque tu rostro es todo lo contrario".

Después de aquellos extraños sucesos las lecciones continuaron hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo.

Lo primordial para Lime en esos momentos era saber el nombre del chico que ocupaba el asiento detrás del suyo. Tal vez si solo se acercara a él para cuando alguno de sus amigos le llamase pudiera hacer su descubrimiento.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar la sala de estudio, ella echo una rápida ojeada detrás para asegurarse de que él seguía ahí. Lo vislumbro y espero cautelosamente a que saliera para así poder seguirle.

-¡Gohan!- la voz de una chica se hizo presente, su plan funciono y ahora estaba un paso más de estar completamente segura de que aquel Gohan era su guerrero dorado.

Gohan parecía nervioso por el simple hecho de que su calificativo fue escuchado por casi todos en el aula, cosa que le daba otro punto de la teoría que Lime intentaba sustentar. Tal vez él la reconoció y quería evitar que la habitante de las montañas especulara acerca de su identidad.

La señorita que le llamo parecía enojada.

-¿Sí Videl?- dijo Gohan inquieto

-Me gustaría comenzar nuestro entrenamiento hoy mismo- dijo ella con aires de desesperación

-Co... Como digas Videl

Videl se fue sin decir otra palabra, "tal vez se levantó con el pie izquierdo" pensaba la chica de cabello castaño. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida meditando aquella plática entre sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Entrenamiento

Aquella palabra era clave para todo aquel enredo en donde se encontraba metida. Gracias a lo que escucho pudo armar otra parte de aquel complicado rompecabezas. Sus sospechas ya no eran tan descabelladas como en un principio le parecían, sin embargo muchas dudas le tenían muy confundida aun.

Facciones similares a las de su viejo amigo, Gohan era como se hacía llamar, un entrenamiento que podría apostar que eran artes marciales. Tantos rasgos que le recordaban sobre aquel niño no podían ser reunidas por una personas de pura casualidad.

Ese Gohan era sin dudas el mismo que le salvó de morir ahogada, aquel con el que esperaba con ansias una visita, el mismo que le trato muy amablemente a pesar de las circunstancias, el Gohan que había robado su inocente e infantil corazón.

El destino los volvía a unir, con una nueva oportunidad entre manos no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.


End file.
